The World Draven Only Knows
by Kneesurgery
Summary: Draven gets into a very interesting bet and hilarity ensues. Rated M for many lemons.
1. Driven

Darius sighed deeply. Things just weren't going his way at all. Unfortunately for him, he had already made plans to go on a series of public outings with his brother for all of the Tuesdays through December, and it was August. Draven had outright opposed the idea, spending time with his brother was far from his idea of style, but Darius had insisted, knowing it would be good for the citizens of Noxus to see two of their most famous champions living it up. Moral could only be ignored for so long, even Swain knew that.

Darius hadn't exactly been looking forward to the events and the day he had been having was bad enough to ruin each one until December. Nonetheless, he had appeared at the ballroom, where the first event was to be a spectacular party thrown by the two brothers. He was not carrying the familiar axe that was usually at his side, and had switched out the noxian armor with a nice black suit, with crimson highlights. Draven, he was sure, would be wearing something much more ostentatious.

He was greatly surprised when his brother arrived in a relatively modest (the last one had been equipped with fireworks) carriage, where his brother stepped out and was gloomily wearing a very similar suit to Darius' own. Draven waved off the mostly plain carriage (it only had wing ornamentation on the top of it) and began to walk over to his brother. After receiving a questionative look, Draven said, "Don't ask about the suit. This is for Noxus and we're wearing the same style. I just wish I could've gotten to your tailor first."

Darius gave a issued a deep chuckle, as causing frustration in his brother was one of the few things that still consistently brought merriment to his complexion. Draven was about to reply before he noticed something.

"You have girl troubles," Draven blatently said.

Darius stopped, slightly slack-jawed before regaining composure and saying under his breath, "Shut up, this is a public function, we can talk about it later."

Now it was Draven's turn to stop his usual flair that would occupy his hands. He turned back to Darius and said, "No, we can talk about it now." The Noxian brothers had one of their legendary staring matches, before Darius eventually gave in and pulled Draven off to the side, where few, if any, would be able to hear their conversation.

"Look," Darius said quickly to his brother, "You know I was becoming intimate with-"

"We knoooohhhhhhw," Draven said, drawing out the sound and expressing boredom along with extreme arrogance, "You and LeBlanc were totally doing the dirty, or," he gained a glint in his eye, "You were trying to."

Darius sighed before going on, "Yes, I was courting the leader of the Black Rose, before I found out that not only had I been naive in believing I could play the role without growing attached, but that she wouldn't beat me to the punch." Draven sat quietly for the first time in at least two months while Darius drew another deep breath. "Anyway, she was only pretending for the power, and I found her with another man," he finished, seeming un-hurt, but Draven could tell that the deceiver had cut deeper than most would ever realize.

It would be too cliche to say that Draven felt a desire to help protect his brother's back against underhanded schemes like this, after all, they hated each other, but his blades could always use more victims. "Tell you what," He said, full of bravado, "I'll kill the bitch and you can drink wine out of her skull."

Darius gave Draven an unamused look.

"What?" Asked the executioner, voice full of light and merriment at his brothers predicament, "I'm just saying, you can't court your way out of a bar full of sluts."

Darius practically snorted in amusement. "Brother," he said, "You are not as skilled at wooing women as you think you are."

Draven's eyes gained a glint, as he said, "Want to bet?" in a gloriously mischievious voice.

Darius paused, he had been the fool for many of Draven's bets before. "What would be the perameters and stakes?" he asked cautiously.

Draven's smile intensified, and grew yet more disturbing as he explained, "I will seduce all women of the league that are . . . well . . . seduce-able, and if I win, these public functions are cancelled."

Darius would have been horrified, if it weren't his brother. "You seem to have forgotten one aspect," he said gruffly, "What do I get if you lose?"

Draven lifted his palms towards the sky while he closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth. "That's simple," he replied, voice filled in mirth, "You'd have the satisfaction of seeing me fail such an embarrasing task."

Darius thought for a moment. He knew this was ridiculous, but on some level he was filled with morbid curiosity. _Would Draven even succeed? _he asked himself. Eventually he settled on the idea that he really didn't want to take part in the public functions either, "Fine," he said deeply, voice full of serious conviction, "On the condition that I get to pick who you start on."

_This will be good_, Draven thought to himself as he nodded his assent. His brother was far too strong to simply want Draven to perform the revenge that was surely eventually called for upon Leblanc. No, it would be something far more sinister, _unless . . . no, wait, not_-

"You shall start on Riven, the exile."

* * *

Draven sat alone in his private room at the Institute of War. He was sitting in one of the two comfortable sitting chairs that were in his room. Thinking about it, Draven realized that the layout of someone's room was quite telling as referred to their personality. Draven's room had one chair at the table, which was off to the side of the room, two comfortable sitting chairs in front of a mirror that faced the ornate bed that he had gone out of the way to secure. One chair at the table meant meals alone, whereas two chair facing the bed meant possible and likely romantic conquests were planned for.

Draven snickered to himself, few champions here would probably grasp the idea behind such detail, but Draven was cunning, and always looking for ways to press his advantage. His brother had been motivated only by the need to demonstrate true strength during their rise to power. Draven had only ever wanted to find the excitement in life, craving the limelight more than anything.

Recently, life had become boring. This new plot was going to be fun indeed. As an added bonus, it would also get him out of these weekly public appearences with his drab brother and the other nobility of Noxus. There was almost no down side to this adventure.

Draven sighed. Yes there was. Riven. Of all people for him to get back into the game of seduction with, it would have to be "Riven the Butcher." They had hardly ever seen each other, as they had risen to fame during different Noxian campaigns, but Draven had been in contact with her somewhat before they had joined the league, and plenty afterwards. She was only more problematic than she used to be.

Draven considered what he knew about her. She was one of the strongest warriors of Noxus and perhaps the whole of Valoran; indeed, she was in flow with herself, both mentally and physically. Draven had achieved such a focus, but it was much simpler than her's. She built everything that she was right now out of discipline, finely honing each aspect of her pesonality as much as the craftsmen had on her once complete blade. The fact she could restore the blade through pure mental focus alone was enough to dissuade Draven from persuing her on the fields of justice, let alone sexually in private.

Draven sighed again, this time deeper, slowing down his heart rate to give himself the appearance of more time. It was the opposite of what he would do on the fields of justice, instead of speeding up his heart to give his body increased speed, he was slowing down his heart, to force his body into relaxing and giving his mind complete clarity. Draven would only ever employ this technique when something required serious planning and thought. In other words, he used it almost never.

Riven was old-fashioned. War was unnecessary in her opinion. Power could be demonstrated through duels and the like. Power would gain respect and in turn influence. In this way, the Noxian ideal still lived. Those with physical power held political power. The strongest in Noxus were both feared and respected, giving them political sway. However, among the most politically powerful, were not necessarily the most physically powerful. In this way, Riven probably resents most of the noble class of Noxus. At least they could talk about that mutually then.

Draven knew he was scraping the surface. Riven was not just disciplined, she was patient. She wanted change, but was willing to sit out and wait for it forever. She was an immovable cliff of rock that would stand before the blistering sands ages before it became a pile of sand itself. She lived in solitude, and devoted her time to honing her resolve through meditation.

Suddenly, Draven had a sobering thought. _If she's always been so disciplined and spent all of that time on honing her skills_, Draven cautiously put the pieces together, _What if she's still a virgin_? So many of her little perks became clear as to why they existed. Most women of the league were confident in their bodies, some outright flaunting them as an advantage. Riven had never been one to do such, nor was she ever one to spend time in any Institute of War bathroom.

She would always just take care of such things in private, and that's just what her sexual life had been, private. Draven groaned in frustration out loud. This made everything uncommonly complex. Darius had known this. Draven was sure of it. Why else had the large brute smiled so maniacally when he had said her name?

Draven knew he would require aid now. There was nothing he could even begin to do with a virgin if they didn't share at least **one **moment of comraderie. Fortunately, he knew just who to ask a favor of.

* * *

After telling his brother where the encounter would take place, Draven became even more sure of his plan. It could not fail. There was no woman on Valoran that wouldn't fall before his feet with this tactic. Upon arrival, Darius expressed uncertainty.

"How can you be sure this isn't just going to backfire terribly?" he demanded, in the usual brutally deep voice.

"Allow me to teach you something useful," Draven began, ready to explain, "Love is the most common cause for relations of an intimate nature to occur, and love itself is nothing more than friendship that has grown beyond the boundries of their friendship." Draven stopped to smile, and turn his head slightly, creating a winning smile before going on, "Friendship is born of common experiences, so all I have to do is start the friendship process with Riven, and the rest will be easy."

Darius looked at Draven, clearly unimpressed. "Yes," he said sarcastically, "All you have to do is befriend the exile of Noxus, because that will be easy."

Draven nodded enthusiastically, for he had a plan. And it was completely Draven. The brothers slowly strode into the bar and took a back corner table, not wanting to draw too much attention. Draven's information had proved correct regarding the bar that Riven would regularly attend, as she was currently sitting at the bar, facing away from the door. The establishment itself was simple, if not a little run down looking. It had clearly been the sight of a few brawls in it's time, and bore marks on the walls to prove it.

Much to Draven's glee, Riven was not wearing her sword on her belt. _This is like stealing candy from a baby_, he thought alone. Then again, according to Talon anyway, babies had quite the iron grip, and were nothing to be trifled with in the streets of Noxus. It still was a good sign for Draven, as his sneaky plan began to take effect.

Riven was drinking her usual amount, Draven knew this from bribing the bartender before it had opened. Everything about the situation was adding up. The bar faced away from the door, Riven was sticking to her consumption habits, Darius wasn't messing anything up and actually finding fulfillment in watching how Draven's plan would play out. Draven smiled his typical Draven smile before reaching for the ever present axes that were strapped to his back. Although he was wearing more common evening wear, Draven always wore his axes strapped to his back, along with a couple sneaky smaller axes that were collapsed and attached to his legs, behind the calves, waiting for a rainy day where he'd be called to use them.

Upon retreiving the axes from behind him, Draven was happy to see plans were right on schedule when the front door of the pub practically flew off the hinges when a large monstrosity lumbered through the door. Dr. Mundo rose to his full height after lumbering through the small doorway. His head almost touched the 8 foot tall ceiling. One foot twisted partially to the side, the good doctor shambled through the now nearly silent establishment to the center of the room. He looked into all the four corners of the place before resting his eyes on Draven's.

A small nod from both of them confirmed that the plan was in motion. In the corner of his eyes, Draven saw his brother shaking his head in disbelief. Dr. Mundo had owed Draven after a certain local dispute regarding the doctor's "experiments" with the local flora had enraged an enviromentally conscious citizen and Draven had been the one to convince her otherwise. Looking back, Draven realized, it was the last time he had engaged in the fine art of seduction till now, and it had been almost a year ago. Draven shook his doubts to the back of his mind, the show must go on.

Mundo shambled forward the rest of the way to the bar, where he stopped directly behind the Noxian exile. At this point, Draven was slightly peturbed. Riven made no movement to indicate that she was worried about the Zaunite's position, let alone that she even realized he was there. _Is she too drunk to realize what is going on around her?_ Draven thought furiously.

The good doctor was quite prepared to go much farther. His instructions had been clear: Go as far as to make Riven squeal for help. "MUNDO GOEZ WHERE HE PLEAZEZ," he said at normal volume, which was of course loud enough for the floorboards to vibrate from the force. He then grabbed Riven's shoulders and threw her off to the left, clearly intending to sit in her seat. Everyone expected Riven to go flying to the floor, but that was far from what happened. She had been in too many bar fights, was too disciplined, had too much acrobatic experience to simply fall to the floor.

Instead she twisted through the air to lean towards Mundo as she planted her feet hard into the ground, skidding along the wooden floor until she came to a stop at the end of the bar. Draven looked on in horror as Riven instantly charged the purple giant with no weapons other than her hands. Indeed his plan was to save her, but was there any way she could make it any less difficult? The exile dashed into the immovable mass and was somehow able to push him backwards. This didn't seem to shock Mundo at all, who then lifted his right arm high into the air, demonic cleaver in hand.

Draven knew he would have to act now or Riven might actually get seriously hurt. The exile knew this apparently as well, but time seemed to slow down as the cleaver decended upon her form. Or it would have, if a large spinning axe hadn't mangled the good doctor's wrist before popping up into the air and flying backwards. Draven now stood upon a table near the center of the room as he caught the wicked axe deftly before it hit the groud. He kept it spinning as he caught it, knowing that the very image of him, bathed in light, spinning an axe in each hand, triumphantly grinning towards the imposing giant at the bar would make any woman's heart skip a beat. In this pose, even Gangplank would look like a knight in shining armor.

Dr. Mundo turned quickly to face this new assailant, not seeming to care about the wound on his wrist that almost instantly stopped gushing blood. Before everyone's eyes, the wound stitched itself back together, while Mundo simply sat there smiling demonically at Draven in his majestic pose. Draven readied himself to move into action, as the fight between himself and Dr. Mundo was only for show. Both of them knew to stop fighting before anything got really serious. Then Riven surprised everyone by jumping onto Mundo from behind, and forcing one of her arms around the tree-trunk throat of the grotesque man.

Draven seriously doubted that constant pressure would actually cause the monstrosity to lose consciousness, but it would piss him off. Draven's assumption proved correct as Mundo began to charge forward, activating the flames inside his blood to spin around him and set anything they came into contact with on fire. Two things happened at this point; first, everyone in the room began screaming and running for their lives, second, Draven immediately threw an axe directly into Mundo's face and backflipped towards the door. The axe buried itself into purple flesh before popping out once again and flying towards where Draven had already lept.

Mundo paid the damage no heed, even though his nasal cavaties were easily viewable from the damage caused; instead, he rushed onward, eyes locked onto the lone Noxian target. Knowing that Mundo was unlikely to stick to the original deal at this point, Draven pivoted a spinning axe and let it loose in one fluid motion, angling it horizontally and aiming at Mundo's midsection. The amount of force that was contained in the axe as it landed in the purple man's side was great enough to force him over a few feet, making him stumble slightly and slow down. Draven anticipated this movement and let loose his other spinning axe, once again aimed directly at Mundo's face, before running to the left, attempting to keep as much space between him and the madman of Zaun as possible.

Although the second spinning axe did just as was expected and solidly landed in the open crevace of Mundo's face before spinning out of it and coming back to where Draven expected, it was greatly concerning to Draven that his first axe had not popped back out of it's target, staying lodged in Mundo's torso. "Why thank you," Draven taunted as he caught the spinning axe before immediately throwing it again. This time he moved further to the left, attempting to lead Mundo around the room continuously. The axe was aimed at Mundo's midsection, and it successfully tore deeply into the monstrous man's front, before popping into the air as usual, leaving a deep gash into the area reserved for Mundo's internal organs.

Draven caught the axe again, "Too easy," he taunted again, undaunted by how Mundo's internal processes raged onward even with as much punishment as he had taken. Suddenly, Draven realized that Riven was still on Mundo's back, even though the flames that continually spun were burning her terribly. Speed was an attribute to be desired now, and Draven mercilessly threw his remaining axe over and over, kiting Mundo across the floor, leaving inhuman blood in pools everywhere. Eventually, the good doctor managed to close melee range to Draven and raised the savage cleaver high into the air, before abruptly falling over.

Mundo fell backwards in slow motion, landing hard upon the woman still clutched to his back. The flames disappeared as quickly as they had come, and Draven scrambled forward to unearth Riven from the heap of meat that still drew breath before him. Riven's arms were still firmly locked onto Mundo's throat, and had made an impression as deep as nearly 2 inches. Somehow, Riven had managed to deprive Mundo's brain of oxygen for long enough that he had passed out. Now Mundo shivered and pulsated, slowly stitching together all the damage Draven had dealt only minutes before.

However, Riven was completely buried under the writhing mass of Mundo, and Draven had to squarely set his shoulders and brace his hands and feet before he could push the good doctor off the surprisingly strong woman. What Draven uncovered was not a pretty sight. One of Riven's eyes were closed and nearly all of her body, let alone her face, was covered in burns that made the skin swell up, bodily fluids desperately attempting to cool down the skin. Draven became seriously worried.

What if Riven died. This plan had been built upon the idea of both her not getting involved in the actual fight, and having it end before any serious damage was done. While Mundo would almost certainly make a full recovery, Riven's situation was somewhat more desperate. The only reason they could take this kind of damage on the fields of justice were the safeties contained in each match, made possible by the nexus that they fought to destroy. Were Riven to die here, it would be very permanent.

Draven lifted his head and looked around through the leaping flames that Mundo had spread to many tables and chairs. There was nobody left in the bar. Well, there Was his brother off sitting in the same corner that they had started out at, but Darius would commonly sit to let Draven conquer his own problems. Such was the Noxian way, after all.

Knowing no help would be incoming soon, Draven lifted the exile over his shoulder and picked his path through the burning debris to get to the door. As he neared the door, Darius was there to open it for him, saying while he did so, "Sure looks like you have everything under control, Draven."

Draven sarcastically smirked in response as he pushed his way out into the crowd of people gathered outside the faintly smoking bar. It didn't take him long to find an emergency healer and get the medic to heal the exile as he gently stretched her out on a temporary cot set up for triage. Then the waiting game began. Riven would eventually wake up, and Draven had to be the first person she saw, otherwise what had transpired was just a grudge match between Dr. Mundo and Draven where Riven was just the catalyst.

No. Instead he would wait. Weeks if that was what it took. He was commited to seeing this bet through, if only to prove he could still do it. _However_, Draven thought, _The job has never been this hard before_.

* * *

A solid day passed and Draven remained at the exile's side. She had been moved to a slightly more permanent medical observation center, where they had concluded that there was nothing wrong with Riven's body physically, but she had most likely sustained some amount of psychological damage from the flames. Draven had been adament about staying by her side throughout the whole ardurous process. Were she to wake up in the middle of an examination, he would still have to be the first to greet her. He would go so far as to replicate the paparazzi photo of Shen in a surgeon gown that had been taken while he was going undercover. However, Draven would not have had to deal with glowing eyes, and would probably have had a significantly easier time pulling off such a disguise.

It had not been needed however, and now he simply sat near Riven's bed, in her private room in the pseudo-hospital. Draven was lucky, in that Riven had no close family or friends that had come to see her. It meant that he didn't have to find ways to explain why he was there. Draven leaned his head back in exhaustion. _Why did this plan have to go badly_? Draven thought. _Draven can do it all_, he grimly thought, _But apparently the planning department could use some work_.

After a large yawn, Draven realized how much time he had just spent in the last 24 hours simply staring at a woman. It had been a **long** time since he had been forced to put in this much effort to conquer a woman. He brushed the thought from his mind and tried to occupy his sleep-deprived mind with other topics. Unfortunately it didn't work and he began to go back to simply staring at Riven some more.

Her eyes were closed peacefully, and she was fortunate that the healing spell cast by the medic had repaired her hair as well, so it was still the same length as always and just as white as normal. She was lying down on her back in a simple hospital gown, which was very uncomplementary to her natural curves she posessed; indeed, Draven had guessed that her breasts were of medium-large size although they seemed downright nonexistant under the hospital gown. Instead Draven found himself looking to her face more than her other assets.

Her countenence was usually obscured by a slightly frustrated and concentrated expression, whereas now, she was completely neutral in expression. She looked younger without a scowl upon her face, giving her an innocent appearance, although Draven knew better. There had been a reason she was called "Riven the Butcher" before becoming an exile. Her skin itself was slightly coffee colored in tone, giving her skin a creamy cafe color.

Draven shook his head violently. Yes, she had qualities befitting physical beauty, but no, now was not the time to be admiring them. _Then again_, Draven thought, _No, no, nevermind_. He would be completely capable of performing the act in a non-violent way while she was unconscious, but that had not been the terms of the deal, and he'd put in enough effort that it was worth doing it right. Draven rested his hand on his forhead before brushing it down the length of his face before giving in and leaning back completely, allowing the stress of the last day to drain out of his body a little.

Draven woke up. It was no longer light outside. He had been asleep for hours. He bolted upright before finding almost what he feared most. Riven had already woken up and fallen back to sleep in the time he was sleeping. He could tell because now she rested on her side, with significantly less monitoring hextech strapped to her. Interestingly enough, She was facing his direction while sleeping, meaning she had for sure known he was there when going back to sleep. What this meant, Draven couldn't know, but he did know that most times, a slight emotional attachment was upgraded from any basic encounter.

Draven's new plan had been to be there when she woke up and exclaim how much he had worried about how she was doing after bravely helping her fight Dr. Mundo. Then his plan involved "randomly" meeting her at another bar she would go to, getting her drunk, and taking her to bed. Strangely enough, Draven didn't like that plan for some reason. Something about it just seemed a little off. He sighed, now the plan was to stay here and sleep until morning when he would try to salvage what of his plan could be manageable.

Suddenly he heard rustling and bolted upright once again to find Riven rustling from her sleep. Slowly her eyes opened and Draven realized now was his time to strike. He quickly got up and rushed over to the former Noxian. "Hey, Riven," Draven said in the softest tone he could muster, "I was kinda worried about you for a second there."

Riven managed to finish waking up and rolled onto her back to look at Draven easier. "Listen, Draven," she said slowly clearly still tired from the massive physical abuse she took the day before, "I don't know what kind of an angle you're working here, but since the hospital isn't going to let me go back to my place at the Institute alone, you're going to help me out as payback for that grudge match you had with the good doctor."

Draven's heart sunk a little before he remembered this was a powerful Noxian warrior, it was unlikely her feelings would be betrayed through a strained bedside meeting. "Ok, sure," he replied evenly, "I'll see you home safe."

Riven swung her legs out of the sheets and stood up off the bed, leaving the two in close proximity, though Riven didn't betray any kind of uncomfortable feelings from it. Instead she simply grabbed the bag of her personal effects that were next to her bed and took Draven's hand before closing her eyes and activating the teleport spell that was afforded to all champions to get back to their accomodations. In the brief moments before the teleportation spell took effect, Draven noticed that Riven's hand was both firm and dainty, strong and vulnerable.

Then there was a yellowish flash before they suddenly appeared in a mostly barren apartment. It was the same size as Draven's, but lacked the same amount of furniture. There was a very small table, with only one plain wooden chair at it, two slightly more comfortable chairs closer to the door that exactly faced each other, and a standard queen size bed on the far wall from the door. There was a bathroom besides everything else, but that was it. Draven was startled when Riven suddenly almost collapsed, having to rely on her hand grasped onto Draven's.

"Do you want help getting onto the bed?" Draven asked, becoming more concerned that the exile would not quite be able to fully recover if this was what "fully recovered physically" meant.

"Actually," Riven said sardonically, "No, no I don't need any help, it's not like my body was covered in horrific burns only a day ago."

Draven heard the sarcasm and reached down sweeping his left arm behind Riven's knees while he held onto her shoulders, causing him to pick her up in the typical "man carrying woman" pose. He could tell Riven rolled her eyes, but she didn't vocally protest, so he went ahead and carried her from the door to the bed on the opposite wall, where he set her down on the bed gently. "There," Draven said allowing some comfort to creep into his tone, "Are you going to be ok?"

Riven was about to answer before she thought better of it and paused momentarily. "Draven," She said exhaustedly, "What the fuck happened in the bar? I remember us both attacking Mundo, but what the hell was Mundo doing in the bar?"

Draven smiled involuntarily before saying, "Well, you know, Mundo goes where he pleases, I just decided to help because you definitely don't deserve to have the madman of Zaun attack you when you are without your sword."

Riven gave a half-hearted smile before replying, "Well, ok."

She paused for a moment before dropping back to a puzzled and unhappy look. "What are you doing here? You and I aren't exactly enemies, but we're far from allies," she asked flatly.

Draven let go of a long sigh, thinking fast to come up with a plan of action. "Well," he said slowly, "Let's just say you certainly are deserving of respect, and I respect that respect."

Riven knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of the glorious executioner, but started to get a different idea. Perhaps he could be useful to her after all. "You ever have one of those nights where you know you aren't going to be able to sleep easily?" she asked.

Draven paused, turned his head into a thinking position, and tried to think of a time where he had not slept well, but then remembered that he always got plenty of sleep so he could look completely Draven the next day. "Not really, I always just fall right asleep because I know that I need to," Draven said matter-of-factly. "Do you have any particular ways to-" He was cut off when he looked back to Riven.

She had taken off the hospital gown and was lying completely open for Draven's eyes on top of the sheets. "I do have one way, but I'll need your help to do it," she said.

Draven was not just stunned. He was completely shocked. Riven's breasts were indeed medium-large, the areola's were only slightly darker than her creamy colored skin, and the nipples were already robustly firm in the cool air of the room. The single lamp in Riven's room cast very little light, but Draven could make out Riven's womanhood, and could see lubrication glinting in the meager light. It was very overly apparent what Riven was referring to. Clearly Draven had been mistaken when he had assumed that Riven was a virgin.

It was almost too easy, but Draven began to wonder if he wanted it to be more difficult. The sheer amount of time he had poured into this venture alone entitled him to an explaination. Draven realized he had been subconsciously leaning into Riven when he pulled back sharply and aksed, "Look, I actually have a lot to gain from this, but I feel like I'm entitled to an explaination."

Riven's expression dulled and she slightly cocked her head at him in annoyance before saying "As a master of ki, I am completely in tune with my body and it's processes. Sex is nothing more than a way to deal with the stress of the everyday to me." Then she paused for a moment before continuing saying, "And I don't like to owe people, so this serves two functions."

The cogs slipped into place in his brain as he understood. Then he was partially embarresed. Of course a ki master would be in tune with their body, after all, it wasn't like she was some sort of saint or anything. Draven felt truly silly, but didn't betray that feeling as he focused in on what was happening at the moment.

Draven leaned into Riven, embracing her lips with his and taking in her scent. He supported his weight on one arm while kneading her breasts with the other one, drawing slight squirms of pleasure from the woman below him. Their mouths opened and allowed the pink muscles within to wrestle with each other, allowing Draven to taste the inside of her perfectly sculpted mouth. Riven returned the gesture by slowly dismantling his elaborate outfit. Draven would lift an arm up when needed for the exile to strip his upper body clothing, before bringing it back down to continute his relentless assault on her breasts.

Eventually it was time for them to break away from the kiss so that Draven could continue getting undressed. They reluctantly separated tongues, and paused a moment to stare into each other's eyes. Draven looked into her light brown (almost orange) orbs and knew she was looking into his at the same time. Then he pushed himself up and stood off the edge of the bed, where he was about to remove his pants before Riven's hands were already there, grasping at his crotch and unlatching assorted barriers between her and his already mostly erect manhood.

In the dim light, Draven could not see her face beneath her white locks, not allowing him to see her expression. He did have a great view of her backside that stretched out behind her as she struggled further with his pants. Her caramel skin was unblemished along her sculped back, until his gaze reached her shapely ass. It was plump, but not grotesquely so; full, but not exagerated. Beneath her ass was her thin and powerful legs, which Draven could see held some scars from her past, but it only seemed to drive his desire to explore her body more. He was filled with an uncontrollable desire to reach out and grasp her firm caramel buttocks and squeeze the shapely curves therein, but before he could do so, Riven managed to unclasp the last barrier between her and Draven's penis, which burst forth from the constraints, clearly fully erect after his appreciation of Riven's creamy caramel skin and backside.

Although Draven couldn't see her expression, he could see her head jerk back in surprise at the arrival of his member to the scene. Clearly, she hadn't expected his size to be quite that full. Draven knew he was slightly larger than average, but not grotesquely so. Even still, Riven was slow in her grasping of his cock, allowing her hands to trace various veins and edges, touching all the sensitive spots along it, before resting it in the palm of one of her hands. A small droplet of pre-cum began to make it's way out of his urethra before Riven had even done any serious movement along it's length.

Then she grasped it firmly in one hand and jerked back and forth along it's length as her tongue seeped out of her mouth and slowly traced the edges of his second head. Before the pre-cum fell to the floor, she took it with her tongue and licked it around on his erection, lubricating it as intended. Before he knew it was happening, Riven stuffed the man-meat within her mouth, submerging it halfway within her perfect lips.

The sudden pleasure almost drove Draven to climax right then and there, but he held on, twitching his other limbs wildly to vent some of the pure bolts of energy that were being sent up his spine. Unable to control himself any more, Draven swivled and sat down on the bed, lied back, and picked up Riven's fine butt in one fluid motion, before setting her down atop his face.

It was time to return some of the favor. Allowing the pleasure he was getting to exit his mind, Draven focused on lightly testing the entrance to Riven's vagina with his tongue. He traced her lips, nibbled at her cheeks, and then moved in to suck on her most sensitive spot. Before that moment Riven's body had given slight shudders to indicate the pleasure being induced; when Draven took her clit within his lips and suckled it, her legs completely lost control, causing her stomach to fall upon his. Her soft skin rubbed along his as her continued his assault on her vaginal hood, drawing squeaks of pleasure from Riven herself along with an excess of lubricants brought to her entryway. Without use of her legs, Riven's breasts were also planted firmly on his crotch, just abover where she was still at work on his erection. Draven tasted her essence as it leaked out of her crevasse; it was bittersweet, and reminded him of a candy he and his brother had favored when they were little children in Noxus.

Draven would not give in, as Riven continued to suck and jerk him. Then she surprised him and brought his dick inbetween her tits, holding the head in her mouth as she rubbed his cock with her soft curves. The feeling was almost too much for Draven until he brought a finger up and plunged it into her warm, inviting flesh. He could tell she wasn't a virgin for sure now, although, not by far. It was likely, from his judging she hadn't had too many intimate relations of this kind before, but her didn't dwell on it, and instead simply flexed his finger around in her tight folds, drawing audible moans from the woman and still more lubricants from her insides.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him and got on her knees, spinning around to face Draven as she brought her pussy over to his pubic area. Draven was left with nothing to do, and realized he was so hard it hurt. Riven's essence rested upon his tongue, only serving to drive his lust further. Riven leaned down onto his body, bringing her head to the range where they breathed the sam air and her nipples lightly scraped along his chest, before reaching down to his manhood, positioning it for entry into her, and sitting back onto his crotch, plunging him far into her wet cavern.

Both of them gasped sharply, neither prepared for the intense electrical shocks that the simple motion would cause. As Riven's wet opening began to conform to Draven's size, she slowly began to rock forward and backward, rhythmically sending shocks up into Draven's brain. He suddenly realized he was running his hands all around her body, trying to feel every inch of her caramel skin. He would pause at her breasts and pinch her nipples slightly, drawing intense moans from the woman straddling him. Riven leaned down farther onto Draven, moving her face above and below his with every rock of her body.

Draven grabbed her sculped ass and held her up, propped his feet, and then pushed his cock deep into her quickly before bringing himself back out just as fast. He repeated the process rapidly, drawing nothing but short quick breaths from the exile above him. Draven realized his mouth was clenched shut while he focused on moving inside of her crimson inner folds. Riven stopped holding herself up and decended her lips onto his, resuming the passionate kiss they had been doing before removing Draven's pants. She occupied her hands with tracing the muscles in his shoulders, running her fingers through his full hair, and simply resting her palms on his cheeks.

Draven pushed himself within her again and again before Riven suddenly screamed out in pure ecstacy while her inner walls clenched down on Draven's bulging intruder, suffocating it. Then her pussy exploded in wetness, and it splashed out of her entryway with nowhere else to go, as she was filled with Draven's bulging member, bathing his pubic area in her essence.

Draven nimbly flipped them over, drew away from the kiss, and brought up her right leg, resting it on his shoulder, before coming to rest in a low kneeling position where he was allowed a nearly perfect angle to go very deep within her vagininal folds. He pushed himself into her deeper than before and could feel himself reach the entrance to her womb. Riven screamed once again in surprise and Draven backed off, knowing that it was not often a pleasent experience for the woman in that experience.

Riven had barely recovered from her orgasm only moments before, but still managed to gasp out, "no, go all the way in, I want to feel all of you inside of me." Draven didn't need to be told twice. He worked himself within her quickly and efficiently, holding onto her verticle right leg with his right arm, while his left hand was all over her sensitive spots, pinching her nipples, or rubbing at her clitorus vigorously. He was rewarded with yet still increased lubrication. Although she may have started wet, now Draven was practically sucked into her wetness, making him work more to get out than in. With every deft plunge he took, there was a thick _spluch_ sound from her added fluids being forced out of her with nowhere else to go. Riven was moaning with every thrust, driving the glorious executioner to even greater endurance and force.

"Draven," Riven barely managed to gasp out inbetween her regular moans, "faster."

"Don't worry," He said deeply, grunting from the exertion, "Draven does it all."

Riven smiled, showing Draven a sight that very few on all of Runeterra have ever witnissed. Somehow, Draven knew this and pushed himself harder, mashing his grith into her very tight womanhood. He leaned down onto her and drew her lips into a passionate kiss, resuming their tongues' fight a third time as he reached around with his left hand and vigorously rubbed her clit in circular motions. Riven started to scream into Draven's mouth, and he could feel the pressure building up from the base of his manhood. He grabbed onto the back of her head with his right hand, bringing her even closer to him.

In the mere milliseconds left before their collective climaxes arose, Draven took in all of the details about her he could, her squinted beautiful eyes, the scent, her caramel skin, the feel of her legs against his, and the softness that implied. Then hell broke loose and Riven's crimson inner folds clamped down upon his cock once more, while he pushed himself into the entryway of her womb, completely submerging his great girth in her. Even her inner entryway clamped down onto Draven when she climaxed, screaming with all her might into Draven's mouth. Draven was surprised when he realized he was screaming too, while the pressure at the base of his cock burst forth, flying up and out of his member and into her womb.

They sat there for almost half a minute, each continually climaxing and emptying their fluids onto and into the other. Draven completely filled up the room that was within her, making his seed burst forth from her opening along with her essence, bathing the surrounding area in combined sticky fluids.

Eventually it ended, and Draven collapsed next to Riven, pulling his member out of her now used entryway, allowing excess fluids to slowly leak out. They sat there, simply heaving heavily to attempt to get enough air to replenish their bodies' needs.

After a minute, Riven said coyly, "Want to go again?"

* * *

Draven awoke from his slumber. The sun was not quite yet about to rise, and he realized Riven was still asleep. What had happened last night was certainly a weird experience in his mind. He slowly brought his limbs to bear, as he realized he was lying right up against Riven, doing what the popular media was calling "spooning" nowadays. He slowly extricated himself from her and slid off the bed. Then he stealthily replaced his clothing back upon his body before turning to head out quickly.

For some reason he paused, although he couldn't quite understand why. He turned back to the woman he had slept with the previous night. Her hair was down across her face, in a very cute position. Draven slowly reached down and brushed her hair back over the ear that was available to the air, lingering at the ear to savor the image of her face suspended in the peaceful sleep that she had been in at the hospital as well.

Then Draven quickly turned on his heel and swept out of the room. Neither of them had been in that for anything more than a quick lay anyway. But something in Draven's soul seemed to become more soft, as if he had actually cared about the conquest more than he had expected.

Shaking his head, Draven occupied his mind with other thoughts on his way back to his own residence.

* * *

**Author's note: **Yes, here I am again, although it's been quite some time I have not disappeared. Somehow, I just haven't been able to write very much recently, and I'm very relieved to have finally finished this. It will be a long series of one-shots and also quite funny. Or it should be funny. To everyone who doesn't know, "The World God Only Knows" is a great anime that I think is hilarious, and is the reference contained in the title. I'll be updating my other stories very soon as well, so stay tuned for that.  
As always, reviewing is good, especially if you want different content. Go ahead and tell me if something sucks, I'll do it differently next time.

Anyway, that should cover it. Look forward to more stuff hopefully soon.

Banana!


	2. The Glorious Shadow

Draven smiled to himself in his room at the Institute of War. His last challenge had certainly gone over well, but he had expected it to. After all, who could resist Draven? His brother's reaction to his delivery of the exile's hospital gown was also hilarious. Darius had simply scowled and walked away, probably unable to believe that the only explanation had been real.

In response, Draven had simply smiled all the wider, overjoyed at his involvement in a social circle that had not been conquered once again. Noxus had, quite frankly, gotten quite boring. Everyone there loved him, and cheered for him, and waited for hours simply to gain a glimpse of his superb image.

It was revolting.

Draven missed the days of his early enlistment into the noxian military. They may not have enjoyed his flair for the dramatic, but he had made quite the name for himself through it. Indeed, his first day on the job as the glorious executioner had been the best day of his life. New challenge to be conquered by his excellent skill. Draven had reveled in the anticipation of his soon to be glory. Soon, he had risen to fame, his flair for the excitement of executions propelling him into the public's eye, becoming a major spectacle for the whole world to see.

Before long though, it had become easy. Too easy. Nowadays when Draven would go to the executions to handle them himself (instead of the squad that he had trained) prisoners would simply give in, not willing to try to escape from his clutches, wanting simply to look their executioner in the eyes before dying. It was extremely boring, and as a consequence, the public spectacle of Draven had dimmed somewhat. Now there were more gladitorial matches to provide entertainment, where at the end, the last survivors would face a single one of Draven's trainees. It still wasn't the same.

Even his pride and joy had dimmed. Draven had moved to the League to become the Noxian light that he was called to be, but it was much more dull-drum than he had imagined. This was the life of his brother, one of quiet service to the state, never asking for something more. Draven wanted to do more than just live, he wanted to thrive. He actually had at the League, becoming one of the more popular champions within weeks, summoned for almost any match simply for his entertainment value. He had even been summoned by a freljodian summoner a week prior.

It still didn't quite amount to more than his service in the military had been. This new bet between him and his brother was just the thing to put a spring in his step, Draven knew it. For the first time, he considered the possibility that he might succeed. What would all the women do if he actually did seduce all of them. What kind of a social society would it be then? Draven quickly decided it was better not to think about it. What would happen would happen. It wasn't as if other champions didn't have their own trysts with each other anyway. Just recently, there had been a serious rumor that Ezreal and Ahri had made the beast with two backs.

Draven sighed. He was tired. He hadn't gotten very much sleep the night before. Then he had woken up early to go see his brother. Draven would have loved to lie down and take a short Draven-power-nap, but instead he was supposed to go see his brother again in about 20 minutes. He slowly picked himself up off one of the two comfortable chairs in his room, and went to go put on another of his extravagant outfits. He had already taken a shower directly upon returning to his room, so there was no need to worry about the smell that was usually left over from sex any longer.

Soon, he was encased in another of his typically ostentatious outfits. He quickly attached his weapons to their rightful places and flew out of his room after quickly grabbing a Draven Bar and beginning to munch on it happily, needing some measure of nutrition before the day's events.

When he arrived at the League cafe, Draven quickly took a seat at the reserved table for "The Blood Brothers." It was a name that Draven had both loved and hated. On one hand, it spoke to the world about his great power. On the other hand, it grouped him with his brother, who was certainly nothing like him at all. It was about ten in the morning, meaning Draven had a couple hours for this early lunch before he and his brother got to work on the fields of justice for the day, bringing influence to Noxus.

Draven grew bored waiting for his brother to show up, and took notice of who else was in the cafe. Taric and Leona were having lunch as well, and had just been served their typically strange culinary preferences. Ezreal sat in the furthest corner from the entrance, allowing him a perfect inconspicuous viewing placement. He was quietly observing the room, but his mere presence at the Institute of War was irregular. Being an explorer, Ezreal was usually out and about the world of Valoran, obsessively mapping and discovering every untouched piece of land that existed. It was strange that he was here, and Draven was puzzled until Vayne suddenly appeared in his vision opposite Ezreal at their table. There was something going on there, but Draven was unsure of what it was, especially since Vayne mostly looked to be a cold hearted bitch who wanted only to purge evil from the world. As if life was that black and white.

"Lunch dates all around?" Draven whispered under his breath, until he looked behind him and found Shen, the eye of twilight staring directly at him. From behind the mask, it was impossible to ascertain what the ninja's expression was, but it couldn't spell good news for Draven if the Eye of Twilight was staring directly at him at a seemingly trivial time of the day. Shen hadn't even gotten any food. Next to him was a full glass of water which had clearly not been drank out of.

Draven decided it would be best to ignore the emotionless monolith. If anything, ignoring him might be the only positive move to take at such a point. Before Draven could begin to question this course of action, Darius powered through the door of the cafe, coming to a halt at the table. He cast a quick glance at the ninja behind Draven, before saying, "Come with me, we'll talk while we walk."

Draven was only too happy to leave the ninja behind, replying, "Sounds like a plan," and getting up from his chair to follow Darius out of the restaurant.

They walked for a short while before Darius broke the silence, "After confirming Riven was a success, Next is for you to seduce Akali."

Draven suddenly stopped. That explained everything. The Eye of Twilight knew everything. Darius turned on the ball of his foot and spun around to face Draven directly. They had a momentary staring match, both wanting to let the other know that they were being serious.

"What about lunch?" Draven asked.

"I got you into an early match with Akali, just go eat another of your Draven-bars," Darius replied impatiently.

"Why are you helping with my conquest of Akali?" Draven asked skeptically.

"Lets say I've had a bit of a grudge with her since a move she pulled last night in a late match," Darius said in as evasive of a manner as the hulking man could.

"Ok, Where are we headed?" Draven questioned, feeling mostly content with the explanation of the situation.

"To the usual early summoning chambers. I'm in the match too," Darius explained quickly, clearly wanting to get to the summoning chamber speedily. Draven looked on at his brother's excitement, or simply exuberance, for this newest challenge. It wasn't entirely unexpected, seeing as both of them led fairly monotonous lives when compared to their days in the military. It was a piece of irregularity in their roughly the same from day to day lives. The thought also occurred to Draven that his brother wasn't a huge fan of their public displays either, and that was why he was almost hoping Draven would win. In either case it was the same result, Darius was helping his brother succeed at this challenge.

As such, Draven hurried to follow his brother, knowing that their combined might could certainly topple any kind of challenge. Before long, they came across the wide doors of the early summoning chamber. Inside were two lines of champions, each containing 4 each. Draven stopped. "Good luck, Brother," Darius said as he joined the line on the left.

Draven got the sense there could be other motivations for Darius to be "helping" him now. Instead of trying to figure out the underlying meanings of everything going on, Draven simply joined the line on the left. Both lines were roughly fifty meters apart, and each apparatus that a champion stood on kept them from getting off. This kept the champions from attacking each other. Usually champions were summoned directly to the apparatus unless they lived at the Institute of War, in which case, they would be able to simply walk to their designated summoning chamber.

Draven knew all this, but was focused simply on the teams as he took his place opposite his brother. On his team was the infamous mad chemist, Singed, Rengar, Ahri, and strangely enough, Akali. On Darius' team was Malzahar, Shyvana, Lulu, and Graves. Draven looked forward to this diverse match. It wasn't often that nearly every major faction and several neutral ones were represented.

Flashing one of his winning smiles at the enemy team, Draven felt the familiar lifting feeling as his body was teleported to Summoner's Rift, the most predominant field of justice used. Soon after arrival, he acquired a swiftness pendant, in the shape of a boot, and three health potions. Then his summoner communicated their strange strategy. Akali was to be supporting him on the bottom lane. Draven conveyed his acceptance of the surely strange plan, but assured that he would be able to carry the match whether or not it payed off.

Draven knew he could play any strategy well, after all, Draven does it all, but this was certainly a ridiculously convenient situation. Draven promised himself not to think about it as he set about to do his enjoyable job, and in the company of a woman he needed to seduce too.

Before long, the minions were clashing and Draven showed off his skills by hitting each minion expertly with spinning axes, which then popped back up into the air, allowing him to catch them and set up a rhythm of throwing them for incredible damage. This whole process looked spectacularly impressive, and Draven knew that most women would swoon for the moves, some men even.

Akali, however, stayed in the brush on their side of the lane, not showing their hand to the enemies in the lane. Graves and Lulu were acting standard. Graves took potshots at the minions to finish them off, allowing his summoner more money, while Lulu threw purple bolts in confusing patterns to make Draven's life difficult while he dodged them. In reality though, they didn't really hurt at all, and Draven really just wanted them to think he was having a hard time by dodging them.

Somehow, Draven was unable to keep himself from noticing the slight ninja's frame. Her green outfit was rather skimpy and he was having trouble focusing on anything other than her quite chiseled legs, and the edges of her certainly full breasts. They were far from being unseemly large, but were full enough to make sure anyone with enough time to look at the edges of her outfit would notice. Draven realized his total number of experiences being on the same team as Akali, let alone the times they laned together, was zero. He had never had the opportunity to appreciate the beauty the Fist of Shadow possessed before, and even now, he had to focus on the battle.

Before long, Graves and Lulu managed to push back Draven's minions a fair amount, bringing them downright close to the brush where Akali still hid. Draven's heart beat at an increased pace, knowing that Akali would soon act and he would have to be ready to back her up instantaneously. Strangely enough, the ninja did nothing, until Lulu started to walk straight into the brush. Clearly she didn't know what fate awaited her.

As Lulu entered the brush, Akali threw down a small pellet which exploded into a purple fog that obscured vision a little and rendered Akali invisible. Lulu's expression was one of complete surprise before she instantly began to lay down a barrage of purple bolts that were sure to at least graze Akali. Draven wasted no time in instantly hurling a spinning axe at Lulu's diminutive form. The axe landed in the yordle's thigh before the spinning axe caught up to the impact point and forced the weapon to pop out of her form and into the air, back at Draven.

He didn't wait to catch it though, instead he let loose the other one and as he was making to catch the first axe, Akali made her move, not on Lulu, as surely everyone was expecting, but on Graves. She appeared behind him and instantly began spinning with her kamas, slashing and cutting here and there at the grizzled outlaw. Graves payed her considerable attack no heed as he dashed forward towards his ally and shot a canister of smoke at Akali as he did so. Draven knew he would have to finish both champions now on his own.

The second axe landed in Lulu's chest, shooting off-color purple liquid from her form. The axe popped up in it's usual pattern, but Draven knew he would have to let that axe fall. Graves wasted no more time in shooting a powerful burst from his shotgun, releasing buckshot at the entire general area that Draven was currently inhabiting. His adrenal glands went to work, making his blood rush from the increased exertion. He sprinted over into the brush, wanting to give Akali the chance to escape the smokey clutches of Graves' grenade. A couple pieces of shrapnel pierced his armor, one going into his right shoulder, the other into his left hip, but Draven paid them no mind, instead focusing on simply sprinting the rest of the way to the brush. As he was about to dive into the brush, making his pursuers start to run after him to remain in range, Draven smartly said, "This is the way to move," knowing it would enrage them.

Draven dove into the brush and twisted around, letting loose an axe before disappearing from his opponent's view. This one flew into Graves' right shoulder before popping up into the air and flying far back into the brush where Draven hid. A second later, Akali burst from the smoke, flying into Lulu as a twisting mass of martial arts and steel.

Lulu was completely unprepared for the assault, and was promptly dispatched, her body falling to the ground and becoming engulfed in blue light before evaporating into thin air. "Another unworthy opponent," Akali said solemnly after the deed had been finished. Graves kept his cool, however, and went for the enemy that he knew was injured. He dashed into the brush to follow Draven but was merely with a host of axes.

Draven threw axe after axe, keeping each one spinning as he did so and catching them as they came down back to him. An axe flew into Graves' stomach, and another into his right shoulder once again, but he somehow kept hold of his massive shotgun.

He ignored the massive amount of physical abuse he was taking and began to pump the trigger on his shotgun, showing the true grit he had developed over his prolonged difficult life. Draven took shots to the abdomen repeatedly, but refused to slow down, releasing axes all the faster for each hit he took. Draven was fated to win, however, since the axe would always trump a weaker weapon such as a shotgun every day.

Eventually Draven threw his last axe that was needed directly into Graves' face, but the annoying outlaw was enveloped in protective blue light before the axe could mentally scar him. Draven snickered and looked down to see his body peppered with reddish holes. He gave a rough smile before coughing up some blood. He would live if he could recall to the healing well before bleeding out. "Heading back," Draven managed to sputter before initiating the recall spell.

"Whatever is necessary," Akali stoically said, yet he could almost hear a tint of respect in the ninja's voice. Perhaps he had impressed her with his ability? It would hardly surprise him, he was Draven after all.

Due to their early advantage, Draven's team won the match after a short while. Although Darius had shown his complete dominance over the mad chemist, it had not been enough to overcome their bottom lane's failures. When the battle was over, Draven imparted a content smile to his lane mate before they were warped back to the summoning chamber.

After they arrived, it was standard procedure for each champion to head to the showers to clean off and redress in their civilian clothing. For many champions though, their civilian clothing was exactly the same as their league outfits. It was a league of soldiers, after all.

Draven followed Darius to the men's shower and changing room, but did not participate in the regular activity. A plan was already brewing in his mind, borne of a piece of stray information he had heard once as a far out rumor. If the rumor was true, his plan would certainly work. After explaining it to his brother; however, the massive Noxian had simply shaken his head in disbelief and gone about reconstructing his armor, for his daily wear was indeed the league armor he wore on the fields of justice.

Draven left the locker room and stood out in the hallway, watching each female champion leave one by one. When Ahri, Shyvana, and Lulu had filed out the entryway, leaving only Akali within, Draven looked down at his ravaged armor. No woman who felt respect for the warriors of in society could resist the blood on his armor. They would all fall for his animalistic allure.

So Draven strode directly into the women's locker room and began to take off his armor while doing so. He noticed Akali around the corner to his right when he did walk in, but she had also just started to dismantle her armor. Draven paid her no mind, but did squee inwardly at how the rumor that Akali would always wait to clean herself until she was alone was true after all..

Draven made his way for the showers on the left, in the opposite direction of Akali, and continued to peel off his bloodstained armor as he did so. As he reached the shower tile he bent over to remove his lower armor, giving Akali direct view of his finely sculpted rear-quarters.

After completing that action, he turned on the water for the nearest shower and began to strike heroic poses while still managing to clean off his grimy body. His hands roamed up and down his tuned muscles, wiping the dried sweat from previous exertion away. Before long, the dust of decay had been washed clean from his skin, leaving his moist muscular figure to stand like a strong monolith against the flowing water.

Interestingly enough the women's locker room still delivered his set clothing after he turned off the water. He was pleasantly surprised with the opportunity to keep the ruse of having walked into the wrong locker room going. He slowly put on his heroic armor, making sure to give Akali plenty of time to watch his muscles ripple while putting on the armor. When he finished strapping every strap, snapping every button, and tying every tie, he turned around to leave, but was flabbergasted to find that Akali was nowhere to be seen.

Draven quickly hurried out of the locker room now that his presence there was completely meaningless. He could only hope that she had spent at least some time observing his movements, and that they had been to her satisfaction.

* * *

Draven returned to his normal activities that day, and when the day for league champions was over, he slowly walked back to his room, wanting to allow a certain ninja time to stop him and bring him back to her place. Unfortunately, Draven encountered nobody on his slow walk back to his room. Sighing in disappointment, Draven drew the keys from one of the many small pockets located on his ostentatious outfit, before noticing that the door was slightly ajar.

Draven slipped the keys back into his pockets and held an axe handle with his left hand while his right cautiously pushed the door open. The lights were off inside, and Draven couldn't make out any shapes within. He stealthily slid inside the door and closed it behind him. Then he waited to move until his eyes acclimatized to the darkness. Once they had he could tell that someone else was in the room with him. There was a definite humanoid shape standing next to his bed.

Draven drew out a small axe and threw it at the small hextech lamp on the far side of the room, perfectly hitting the switch to spark a flame to life. Instantly the room was bathed in light. The person standing next to his bed was none other than his lane partner from the first match that day, Akali. Except something was very different about her. She was completely stark naked.

From her dainty feet, to her luscious ass, to her full breasts, her creamy skin was open for Draven to gaze upon. Instead of gazing upon her lecherously, Draven merely took a single glance to observe her body, then held her deep green stare. Hey eyes were intensely boring into Draven's own gaze, allowing him to fall into her deep green orbs. They were the shade of green one would find at the ocean at sundown. A single flash of green that disappeared a second later, but more than made up for it's great absence with intensity.

Despite the frightening characteristic of her eyes, Draven continued to stare into them, letting his mouth grow into a smile as he did so, for he knew that he held all the cards in his own room. Eventually she would speak.

"Draven," Akali said flatly, "Your stunt this morning has awakened my libido." Then she stopped, allowing Draven time to say something if he wanted to.

"Well," Draven remarked in a surprised tone, "At least you're straightforward about it."

"Will you fulfill my sexual desires, Draven?" Akali simply came out and asked. "Will you do what needs to be done?"

"Perhaps," Draven said as he slowly advanced towards the lithe ninja. "Only if you admit that my stunt was very effective."

Akali's tips of her mouth turned upward somewhat before she replied, "If this was the intended effect, then yes, it was quite effective."

Draven closed in on the slight woman before him. For being such a battlefield presence, Draven was half a foot taller than her and she really didn't appear to weigh much. When he finally closed the gap between them, he was surprised when Akali grabbed his shoulders and threw him onto the bed with ease.

Something in Draven's mind clicked and he realized what kind of a sexual experience he was in for based on that singular action, but he was still unprepared for her sudden leap onto his body. She was straddling his chest and working the various latches and buttons across it. Knowing that more was required from him, Draven reached up to Akali's head from behind her shoulders and pulled her face to his, locking her lips in an emphatic kiss. Her eyes showed her surprise, but eventually relaxed into the action.

Draven realized she might have gone quite some time without her libido being "awakened," and might be just a tad nervous. She might be a stone-cold killer, but basic nervousness was something that surely even Zilean felt. Draven reached down with one hand and began to feel her left breast. They were full, but not large, likely somewhat comparable with Riven's breasts. Her nipple was already erect from the cold air in the room when the automated systems hadn't known she was there.

While still passionately embracing Akali's mouth with his own, Draven began to tease her nipple, rubbing around the outside of her areola and lightly poking the top of her nipple itself. Her nipples were darker, as was common amongst Ionians. Akali moaned lightly into Draven's mouth, prompting Draven onward on his conquest of her breasts.

He cupped her breast in his hand and began to steadily massage it. Akali reacted well, kissing Draven back with some measure of emphasis. He opened his mouth to allow her tongue to explore his. Their tongues wrapped around each other and writhed in unison. He then removed his left hand from her head, trusting her to keep the kiss intact now, and began to massage her other breast with it.

Akali moaned some more from the massage her breasts were receiving before shifting her weight slightly and beginning on the task of removing Draven's pants. He was surprised to realize his entire upper body clothing had been removed. He shifted his weight slightly to allow her an easier time of dismantling his exquisite clothing. From their movements and exertions, the were forced to break the contact from their mouths for a moment to breath in. As their heads pulled away, their tongues were the last to separate.

Draven looked into Akali's eyes once more, but now there was fire amongst the green flash, chaos was on the seas. Her desire was clearly visible. To respond, Draven pushed her over and deigned not to go in for a kiss once again. Instead he lowered his head to her other lips, and began to breath on it slowly, while his hands crept up to her breasts once again, this time slightly pinching at the nipples, inflicting still more pleasure upon her sensitive areas. She aided his venture by spreading her creamy legs to fully reveal the treasure between them. Her lips were the same color as the nipples, but revealed the omnipresent pink folds within when spread slightly.

Akali placed her hands over Draven's in their assault on her breasts, while Draven started to lick at her vaginal opening. He started slowly at first, a light lick from bottom to the top of her vagina. Then he began to throw in more exquisite moves, like splitting her lips slightly with his tongue before finishing the stroke. With each passing second, Akali seemed to grow more taught, like a spring winding up to the point it breaks.

He focused more on her clit, licking it lightly at first, then strongly as time went on. Akali secreted her essence from the opening to aid Draven, and he took it as a sign to go further. He slipped his left hand from her breast and began to use it to complete the task of dismantling his clothing. Simultaneously, he took her clit within his lips and began to vigorously suck on it, overloading Akali's senses. She moaned loudly to the air, which was starting to become humid from their combined bodies natural reactions. Akali began to run her free hand through his hair, and lightly pushing his face further into the crevasse between her legs.

Draven finished dismantling his clothing and replaced his hand back on Akali's right breast, then brought the other one down to his more important efforts. He released her clit to lick his index finger quickly. Then he slowly inserted the finger to her leaking opening. She was not quite expecting this action and drew in a quick breath before releasing it. Her inner folds were soaking and Draven knew her first climax was nearby.

He immediately took up his attack on her clit once again, making Akali start to continuously moan. Her womanhood reflected his efforts, secreting yet more and more liquid. Without warning, Draven swiftly drew his finger out of her and stuffed an extra one in with it shortly after. Akali once again drew a short breath but he began to vigorously wriggle his finger around inside her while upping the suction from his mouth to new heights.

Akali managed to simply hold her breath under this new force, but then she moaned loudly and slowly climbed into a scream. Her inner walls grew taught and held Draven's fingers in a vice-like grip, spelling what was to come. Her legs grabbed Draven's head and held him in his position while her hand continued to push him down. Then, Akali's inner essence burst forth from her folds and soaked Draven's hand entirely. Her orgasm ended and her voice quietened.

Draven stopped sucking and brought his head up since her hand and legs had released him. He was planning on starting another kiss, but instead, Akali dragged him up onto the bed and lied him down on his back, leaving his now erect manhood sticking up into the air. She then climbed over him and straddled his chest once again, leaning far forward as she reached back and grabbed onto his hard member. While she positioned herself correctly, her other hand traced Draven's distinct muscles. The sweat glinted off of Draven's muscles and Akali's tits equally, both drawing the other's anticipation of the main event to new heights.

Akali became satisfied with her current position and began to lean back onto Draven's erection. As it parted her lips, Draven grimaced in pleasure from how tight her opening was. Akali conversely relaxed into the position, before dropping all the way down onto Draven, resulting in a noticable _squelch. _Her inner walls struggled to conform to Draven's penis, but Akali began to rock up and down on top of Draven before they did. Her womanhood was slick with lubricants, allowing Draven to easily slide up into her and back out with ease, each stroke sending shocks through his spine.

Each time that Akali fell down upon Draven's girth, she let out an involuntary exclamation. Draven's face was contorted in pleasure, but still reached up with his available hands and roamed Akali's body, wanting to explore her pasty cream skin to it's fullest extent. Eventually simply letting Akali rock up and down on him slowly became too much to bear, and Draven suddenly grabbed onto her full cheeks and lifted her up. Then, he propped his feet against each other and thrusted himself up into her dripping hole.

He drilled himself into her faster than she was prepared for and with each thrust, some amount of liquid burst forth from around his cock, peppering Draven's crotch and the surrounding sheet area in her essence. Akali began to moan louder and louder, before she suddenly stopped and then burst forth in a low tone saying, "Oh, fuck yes," in a serious but low volume fashion.

Akali's walls suddenly grabbed onto Draven's erect penis and he knew what was alerted as to what was happening. Nevertheless, he continued to force himself into her womanhood, forcing his girth past her impossibly tight inner flesh. Akali then drew her face into Draven's and closed the distance between their lips, holding onto his muscular shoulders for dear life. She forced her way into his mouth and found his tongue with hers. Then, she screamed into Draven's mouth, but would not break away, so he breathed in her air until her climax subsided and the sound of wetness subsided.

Draven then picked Akali up and put her down on the edge of the bed, still keeping their lower connection intact. He began to once again force himself into her, taking complete satisfaction in her look of ecstacy. With light _splutch _sounds coming from her now slightly worn pussy, Draven reached down with his hands to once again explore her flesh.

Akali reached behind Draven's back with her legs, pulling him into her with force each stroke. She also brought her hands down and flattened out her legs, showing off her remarkable flexibility and making her entryway tighter in the process. He could start to feel the familiar fire in his loins, but Draven instead focused on massaging Akali's breasts once again, knowing that they were quite sensitive.

With each push into her, Akali took on a more exasperated countenance on her petit face. Draven's climax drew closer, as the tell tale pressure in his crotch began to grow even more, but he was determined to bring Akali one more climax, so he reached down to her clit with his right hand before viciously rubbing it.

Akali's dripping inner folds once again held his cock intensely, immediately bringing Draven to climax. He managed to force himself into her very tight entryway a few more times before lodging himself firmly inside her and discharging the sticky fluid into her body in furious blobs. It flew inside her cavern, coating her walls in the white essence. Draven continued to twitch inside of her while he lost his precious mixture and rubbed at Akali's clit. Akali began to scream and climax at the same time, overloading Draven's senses which in turn made him let out a guttural yell to the air. Between Akali's fluid and his own, plenty of their combined substances burst forth from around Draven's erection and coated his crotch in cloudy fluid.

Then their orgasms ended, drawing the event to a close, and Draven collapsed next to Akali on the bed. She turned her head and kissed Draven once very quickly before they both lost the battle to exhaustion and passed into the murky depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, Draven awoke, as was his custom even after being out of the Noxian military for so long. Slight streams of light bored through the air. Draven looked around himself, but was unsurprised to find that he was alone.

He stretched his well exercised muscles and slowly pulled himself up to stand up. Then he was met by the eyes of the Eye of Twilight nearly 5 inches from his own.

"AHHHH!" Draven yelled out in perhaps the most frightened and surprised state he had ever been in. He flung himself back across the bed, reaching for the massive throwing axe he constantly kept under the bed after he landed.

Then he sprung up and set the axe spinning, now confident with the familiar sway of his instruments of art. "Why are you here?" Draven demanded.

"The Eye of Twilight sees all," Shen simply said quietly.

"And you wanted to talk about something, three eyes?" Draven taunted.

"I have to tell you that even though I know what you are up to, I find it to be completely in line with the balance of neutrality," Shen stated monotonously. "Although you are not damaging the balance yet, I will keep my eye on you, so be warned. Attempt to use this venture in a malicious manner and I will be there." Then the tall, imposing ninja strode out of the door, clearly done with his objective for being there.

Draven paused and let the axe's natural weight stop the spinning. Clearly this was just one of the operational hazards from the "venture," as Shen had called it, that he would have to work around. He put down the axe and got ready for the day ahead. Surely there would be another subject that Darius had cooked up for him, and that meant more excitement.

* * *

**Author's note:**Well. Here we are again. Just finished finals, so that's why I'll be binge writing a ton of stuff. Hopefully this piece was to your liking. Honestly, a couple of parts I was unsure of, so as always, please review. The more you review the more I can write things that you will appreciate.

Anyway, here's to a couple of weeks of uninterrupted writing time. Oh and there's Christmas, but hopefully I'll put out something in between that and now. Oh well, for great justice!


End file.
